Many Times Before
by EndOfLife
Summary: An Immortal human, princess of her Vampire father's lands.A Centuries old Spirit. And an impossible love transcending time and form....In progess....
1. Default Chapter

****

Hey guys. This is my new story called Many Times Before and it is based on two movies called (Daughter of darkness) and (Not sure what this one is but I think that its…Merlin?) Anyway, it's a combo of both and my style mixed in. Be forewarned, if you don't like the Sues then don't read this!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Daughter of Darkness or Merlin if that's what its called.

Summary: Autumn is the daughter of a prince, a vampire prince to be exact yet she is not a vampire herself. Instead she is an immortal human. Draven is a ghost that fell in love with her two hundreds years ago and has followed and protected her ever since. Autumn has no clue that he is even around so what's a ghost to do?

Many Times Before

Prologue

"Father please! I must do this on my own! You must understand that I am no longer a child… I am eight hundred years old…. I can do it. I know you worry but you have no need to. You know that I am capable."

Prince Nycholase nodded his head at his only child showing that he understood but the look in his eyes stated otherwise. A look of dread had entered his face at the idea of allowing her free reign on the country.

To him she was still the small infant that his human mate had held and sung to as he stared at them with a grin but a hint of sadness at the knowledge that the mother of his child and his only love would perish.

He understood her need to run wild and to feel untamed as it was the hidden and dormant vampire blood that ran through her veins with the human part as well.

"Autumn… come to your father my child. I know you yearn for freedom and I want so badly to give it to you but I also fear for you. You are all that I have of your mother and you are my only child. I fear for you so much my little one."

Autumn smiled softly up at her father and nodded her head in understanding. Her father was broody as of late and she couldn't help but think that her mother's death was starting to eat away at him. It had been over seven hundred years and yet he still pined for his lost love.

"Father, I miss her too and this is going to be hard for the both of us but I know in my heart that if I don't go then….I'll always be angry at my self."

Nycholase nodded his head slowly and sighed deeply. The sooner she left, the sooner she would return. The council had practically forced her into her new type of mission as she called it.

They couldn't just leave well enough alone. They always found a way to meddle with the old prince and his young daughter, the princess of Feata, their homeland.

Nothing was ever good enough for them and god forbid something good came of his daughter's rebellious attitude towards them. They hated her for it while he loved everything about his daughter's wild streak.

"Go then, And be careful… daughter!"

* * *

"Draven Forrest Wolf! You know better then to let her leave your side for even an instant!"

Softly chiding himself on his stupidity, Draven stalked off or rather floated off to where the princess sat on her bed packing what she would need. Suitcases where strewn about the room all packed to the rim and some even over.

Her room was actually quite beautiful to look at. A giant Dark polished Mahogany Canopy bed sat in the very middle of the room, With Five very comfortable window seats fitted to large picture windows, Ancient dark Wood furniture placed in perfect locations, six very large wooden wardrobes and an equal number of wooden chests to house clothes were what could be seen. All located in her fathers grand castle on a large estate she had lived on her whole life.

Draven had since gotten quite used to the grandeur in which his princess lived in. Every night he would crawl in next to her while she slept and she never knew of his presence. He had even taken to brushing her cheek with his see through hands which although she was asleep and unaware of him, she would lean into the touch.

All of these small things brought a smile to his handsome face and he would be content just to stay like that forever. Why not when he had done the same things for two hundred years.

He had died long before she was ever born but had only met her when her father had introduced her to the ways of an immortal by taking her on extended trips to different parts of the world to visit what he had said was her birthright.

Draven had known from the start that she was special and had fallen in love at first sight. With her waist length black hair and innocent gaze from Crystal blue eyes she had captured him. She possessed a grace befitting one of her station and held herself with dignity.

He knew that unless there was some 'divine' intervention then he would never be able to be with the woman that he loved. Fate could be cruel and yet not at the same time. He could physically touch her but he couldn't talk to her , none the less he had found a woman to love and protect. That was good enough for the time being.

"Oh Autumn….. I wish you could hear me even for just a moment. I would tell you all of what I have wanted to say since I first met you…. I want you to know but I know 'tis not possible!"

Walking over to her tired form, Draven reached out a hand and smoothed her hair causing her to look straight at him yet not see him at the same time. She wrinkled her brow in confusion then smiled as she shook her head.

Draven grinned and grabbed a hold of her hand. Pulling it towards him, he placed it on his face and slid it over so that she could feel that he was there.

Autumn's face became scared and she attempted to pull her hand back but Draven wouldn't give in so easily. He held on and pulled her to him.

This was the first time he had actually tried something so obvious and forward but he was tired of just touching her in her sleep. This was more real and felt more right.

Autumn gulped and again pulled back but Draven still continued to pull her forward till she was against him and he had laid her head on his chest. For some odd reason she didn't resist but snuggled into him.

" I don't know who you are but this feels like it should be happening so…" Autumn was cut off as she squeaked at being literally picked up and held close to an invisible force.

Slowly and Slowly she fell asleep at the rhythmic movement of being swayed back and forth. Draven smiled, smug with himself.

This was how he had always wanted it to be so he wasn't about to question why she hadn't fought more against him.

' Never doubt what you have been given', he though to himself.

****

There you guys go! My longest chapter ever in any of my stories… I hope you guys like it and please R&R to tell em what you think! Should I continue or just dump the story?

Bye Byez

Luv ya guyz

Angel XOXO


	2. Chapter 1

****

Hey guys. Here is chapter 1 of my story Many Times before. There were no reviews but that didn't stop me from writing, as I love it too much I am afraid. So anyway, here it is and Read & Review… DON'T FORGET…(fading voice)

Disclaimer: I only own my characters such as Autumn, Draven, Nycholase and other such nonsense. Please don't sue me because even though I am a published poet I do not have any money!!! I am only 15!

Dedicated to my sister Lylian as she too is an author and knows how hard it is to write good stuff. Pity us I must say. Us authors live such strange lives…lol…. Joking. Sheesh, calm your hormones people.lol.

Many Times Before

Chapter 1

Draven smiled at the look of happiness on Autumn's young face as sleep claimed her. She appeared so peaceful and unspoiled that he didn't even want to move her but he had to lay her down on the bed.

This was the first real contact he had ever really had with her and to let go would be extremely hard but he knew he eventually had to. This would just be sooner then later.

"Oh my princess. So beautiful… I wish that you could hear me. What a fickle thing destiny can be, to let me touch you but not completely be with you. A cruel thing, indeed."

Autumn sighed in her sleep and Draven was drawn out of his thoughts. Her face was contorted in a look of anxiety from what she was dreaming but he did not know what to make of it. Should he wake her and have the risk of her leaving his embrace or just let her sleep with a worrisome dream eating away at her?

His question was answered soon after as a tear slid down her cheek and hit his hand. Her imagination was playing a cruel trick on the young girl through her sleep and was causing the girls emotions to go in to a chaotic mess.

Shaking her gently as to not alarm her as the fogginess wore away, Draven prodded Autumn awake. Ever so slowly her eyes opened and her vision came back in to focus.

She could still feel her self being held all though she was lying on her bed and she silently wondered whom the person was that held her. She was bound and determined to find out though and nothing was going to stop her. She felt like she knew this person and not just in a friendly acquaintance way, she felt close to the person and warm when being in their arms.

"Who are you? I can't hear you if you are even talking so….I know!" Jumping up, Autumn ran over to her desk and took a pen and paper off of it.

Turning back with a grin she ran to where she thought that Draven would be and set them down. Draven laughed at her antics and picked up the pen to write down whatever she wanted.

"First off… What is your name?" Draven scribbled down an answer and waited for her reaction. "My name is Draven. Ok then… Hello Draven."

Draven smiled and wrote down the word 'Hi'. Autumn's face lit up and she continued to ask him questions and receive answers for them. An hour passed before a yawn interrupted her asking and Draven knew she had to close her eyes again.

'You are tired, little one. Go to sleep.' Autumn nodded her agreement and climbed in to her large bed before yawning a sleepy Goodnight.

Draven, having been used to sleeping with her every night since he first met her decided to climb in as well but was a bit apprehensive as she now knew he was there. A loud snore shocked him from his thoughts and he turned to her with a strange expression before he laughed.

"Tired indeed!"

* * *

"Father, I am ready! I have to leave now. I wish there were more time but…. I'll miss you father. You know that right?…I love you father. I will see you soon. Ill call you… Goodbye f..f..father!"

Nycholase closed his eyes sadly as his daughters tears began to pour out and her voice broke. As hard as it was going to be on him, it would be harder for her. She had never left home for so long with out him. She was always by his side, especially after her mother's death.

"Goodbye my daughter. I will see you when you get back and do not worry about me. I want you to go and have fun and not worry about your old father so go...now….go darling." Autumn laughed at the amusement flashing in her fathers weathered face before nodding and running in to his outstretched arms.

Draven stood by the side and watched this with sadness. He knew how difficult it would be for Autumn to leave her home and family and he knew that no matter what happened, he was going with her. He had to be able to protect and watch out for her even if she didn't want him to go.

Draven was loyal to a fault and his loyalty lie with Autumn. She was his to serve and he did so with out any fear or resentment because he had taken up the position on his own. She had not even known about him until that night when he had decided that he could no longer just stand in the shadows.

And so he stood there, by her side as she bid her father a Goodbye and held on to his hand for a reason even she didn't know. To her it was comforting and any measure of comfort was welcome at this point.

Her father on the other hand did wonder why she was grasping on to thin air and looking quite content doing so. It seemed strange but his daughter was far from normal as was he. Their whole family was different and the outside world wasn't even aware of it.

"Daughter, why do you hold on to the air? I know this is a strange question but it just seems a tad … awkward." Autumn grinned at her father's look of confusion and bewilderment before giggling.

"I'm not grabbing on to air father. I'm holding my new friend Draven's hand. He's I guess what you could call a ghost… Hold out your hand and he will shake it." Nycholase did as his daughter said and soon found a cold and invisible hand slip in to his own.

"It is nice to meet you Sir Draven. I gather from the fact that you are with my daughter that you will be accompanying her on her travels and if you are then I thank you and I ask that you look after her. I would be most grateful to you if you would."

Draven smiled at the man although Nycholase was unaware of such an act. This was where Autumn got her kindness from and it was plainly obvious that the man adored his only child. If Nycholase was dear to Autumn then he was a friend of Draven's.

"Goodbye father… Come Draven. We must go now as the limo is waiting for us to drive to the airport. My things are in the car so I am ready when you are." When Autumn felt Draven's hand slip in to hers she smiled again and nodded her head to her father as a sign of Farewell.

"Until next we meet daughter."

Draven pulled a reluctant Autumn out of the room and continued to walk until he reached the car out front and allowed her to take a last look at the only home she had ever known. They were headed to a land called Calito where her mission would take place.

It was a mythical place where her training had happened and where the family's summer estate was located. Creatures thought to be only a tale were running around wild and tamed. Autumn's favorite of all her animals was a pet horse named WildFire after the fact that it had saved her from such a fire.

Draven loved Autumn's home but was weary about going because of the task that had been set before them. It was going to be difficult and trying but they had no choice but to follow the orders that she was given. Draven loved Autumn and would do any thing for her and all she would have to do would be to ask because he would follow her to the end of the Earth and back.

He had realized long ago that you only come across such a love this strong once in your life. He hadn't found one in his previous existence and so he had found one in his new life. He knew one day that he would have to leave for the place all Mortals liked to call Heaven but he had decided that he wasn't going to go with out a fight. That's where Autumn's mission came in.

Her mission was not only for her but for him as well. The council had always known of his existence and knew of his love for the immortal human so they had decided that if she achieved the goal they set out for her then he would become an immortal like her. A human again and in the arms of the girl that he wanted above all.

The council could be cruel and even ruthless but when they saw love in bloom they became soft and gentle as lambs. It was kind of a scary thought because to think of something so fierce becoming nice…well that isn't something you see every day and for Draven, it was something even rarer.

"Draven, I am going to miss my home really badly. I'm glad you are coming with me because I don't think that I could go away with out even some one from home. Do you know what I mean?" Draven squeezed her had in answer and smiled softly as she grinned back. "Thank god."

'Don't worry about it Autumn…. You will never be alone so long as I can help it.'

Wishing she could hear or even see Draven plagued Autumn. She knew enough about him but that didn't suit her naturally curious mind. It was plainly obvious that he was there and you would have to be incredibly dull not to notice the fact but she wanted more then just the knowledge that he was there. She wanted to be able to see and hear, to invoke all five of the senses and not just one. To feel was alright but again just not enough for her.

Draven too wasn't very pleased with the circumstances. He knew how Autumn felt and the fact that they both felt the same was enough to make him want to challenge fate himself. To have the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your born days with which was forever so close and not being able to be with them was frustrating. Patience wasn't something that either of them had very much of and the urge to run was strong.

Draven continued with his thoughts as the car drove along and a tired princess fell asleep unknowingly with her head on his lap and a contented sigh.

****

Ill leave you guys here and see how you feel by tomorrow.lol. Sorry that it is so……what's the word….mushy? And I know that its progressing really slowly so sorry for that but it will eventually speed up and you will get what you paid for so please no throwing tomatoes at the authoress!!!! Read and review people!!!! Please, I beg of you.

Bye Byez

Luv yaz

Angel

xoxo


End file.
